Careful Concern
by Ashika
Summary: After the final battle Kagome makes an odd wish on the Shikon no Tama: I wish for everybody to care." Naturally, everybody includes human and youkai alike. Sesshoumaru begins to learn the nature of such a human thing as caring. SK
1. Prologue: Emotional Upheaval

**Title: Careful Concern**

**Chapter: Prologue – Emotional Upheaval**

**Author: Ashika**

* * *

He closed amber eyes and sighed, his breath frosting the cool autumn air. One moment of solitude was granted, and he cherished it. It seemed silly, knowing that only one month ago he had been bombarded with silence and isolation. One month ago he was enclosed in a blanket of icy disdain, broken no more than once in awhile by a small girl.

But one month ago he had met the miko for the final time. A final battle of sorts with the displeasing hanyou, and it had all come to a solemn ending. One purification arrow had been all that was needed, which was unexpected. After all of the battles protecting one small – childish, really – miko it had been she who would defeat the disgusting hanyou.

The pale taiyoukai lifted a corner of his lips in remembrance. His half-brother had jumped into the battle, waving this Sesshoumaru's father's sword as if it were a twig and the battle were a field for playing a grown-up version of Youkai and Humans. Inuyasha had jumped to and fro, avoiding Naraku's tentacles while chopping off others. It seemed to have little effect and Sesshoumaru could only fend off the never-ending hordes of low-level youkai.

In retrospect, even Sesshoumaru had not been quick enough to evade the troublesome hanyou. Three lucky - though this Sesshoumaru did not believe in luck - hits to the spine, neck, and solar plexus had brought him to his knees.

Inuyasha had been ready to take a blow to the head as well, when the miko had yelled an odd word to be yelling. She had yelled it before in his presence and it had a strange quelling effect on his half-brother. Sesshoumaru decided that while it was useful it certain circumstances, it would always be an abnormal word.

"Osuwari, Inuyasha!" His half-brother crashed to the ground and the miko's eyes had flashed and she stood on the blood-soaked field, her hair whipping around her face in the brisk autumn air. Her arm had not faltered and the purifying arrow flew directly into the gross hanyou known as Naraku. And the hanyou was no more.

Filthy and wretched youkai, though they hardly deserved the distinction of the name, turned tail and ran. Sesshoumaru walk delicately amongst the throngs of dying youkai, their stench permeating his delicate nose. Their piteous moans annoyed him often enough that he lashed out with a poison whip every so often. He finally came upon the miko and errant half-brother.

She sat on the ground, much of her miko power depleted. Not far away, Onigumo also lay. Ugly scars covered much of his body and he nothing but sob. Sesshoumaru lifted a lip to show his contempt. _Disgusting human..._

The miko smiled as a small kitsune ran up, carrying blackish-pink shards and a larger chunk of the same substance.

"Kagome, I brought the shards and what's left of the Naraku's half of the jewel." The kitsune grinned widely, obviously overjoyed that he had done something to help. Sesshoumaru watched the proceedings with disdain. He watched as _Kagome_ wrapped her fingers around the shards and the jewel.

She turned to grin at Inuyasha. "We finally did it. It's all over."

Inuyasha reeked of disappointment, but he turned away with a curt, "Keh."

Kagome frowned. "Isn't it what you wanted? We can finally make a wish and go home. It's done."

"Whatever."

Kagome hung her head. "Well, sorry I had to go and kill off Naraku, but there wasn't any other way. You were going to get murdered by him!"

Sesshoumaru quirked a brow, inwardly laughing at his half-brother – his half-brother would not be pleased about Kagome pointing out that she had done what he could not.

"Keh, I would have killed him. He's not so hard. You should be happy I wore him down for you."

Kagome's face turned red. "I'll show you gratitude. Osuwari!" Inuyasha plunged head first into the ground.

"Why you...!" He shook his fist at her as he pulled himself up as the effects of the odd word wore off.

Sesshoumaru glided forward, his every movement graceful. His usually pristine haori was layered with grime and blood, his hair caked with mud. "Inuyasha, be quiet."

Inuyasha growled and his hand went immediately to his sword. "Sesshoumaru, what do you want?"

"This Sesshoumaru wants nothing."

"Then why the hell are you here?"

Sesshoumaru's amber eyes stared into Inuaysha's. He said nothing.

"Keh, be that way." The taiyoukai merely looked at him and then down at the miko.

"What is it you hold, miko?"

Kagome stared up at him before looking to the ground. "It's the Shikon no Tama."

"I see."

"Sesshoumaru, you can't have it!" Inuyasha jumped in-between the taiyoukai and miko, his sword out and transformed. Sesshoumaru glared.

"This Sesshoumaru needs nothing. Especially not the power of a childish bauble."

Inuyasha sputtered. "Childish...bauble...what the hell...bauble?!"

Sesshoumaru clenched his teeth. "Hurry and make your wish, miko."

Kagome looked to Inuyasha. "Do you still...?"

"No! I mean...yes. I don't care. Make a wish." Inuyasha was obviously still too in shock to notice what he was saying.

Kagome appeared deep in thought before smiling to herself. "Yes. That is what I'll do."

Sesshoumaru frowned and watched. He sensed the appearance of the monk, taijiya, and neko-youkai that also traveled with the group. Anyone alive watched in awe as Kagome began to glow with a pink radiance.

"I wish for everyone to care." Kagome uttered not another word as she rose into the air, wind and pink light surrounding her. It came to a sudden stop and she fell to the ground. Inuyasha immediately leapt to her, berating her the entire time.

"You wished for _what_?! You stupid wench! I wanted to be a full youkai and this is how you repay me?"

Kagome frowned and looked up at him. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I just thought..."

Inuyasha growled. "Keh."

Sesshoumaru turned from the strangely homey scene; the others seemed to be in no rush to break into the argument. He walked amongst the dead youkai, stopping at the pitiful being, Onigumo.

"You are not worthy of this Sesshoumaru's notice." He narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "And yet, you intrigue me."

Onigumo could only moan in pain.

"I will heal your wounds and you shall serve me forever." Sesshoumaru frowned at his own benevolence, but shrugged. He could be a victim to his whims once in a while.

Onigumo made no protests and Sesshoumaru drew out Tenseiga. A quick slash above the dying man, and Onigumo was healed. "You are now property of The Lord of the Western Lands. Disobey me and you will regret such an action for the rest of your pitiful human life."

Onigumo stood on shaky legs, his naked form pale and thin. He said nothing and followed as Sesshoumaru began the long journey home.

* * *

Sesshoumaru's fortress loomed before him, and he sighed in distinct pleasure. It was strangely nice to be back in familiar territory. "This is my fortress. Leave without my permission and you will be punished."

Onigumo merely nodded, not once opening his mouth.

"You are also not to go near my ward without my explicit permission, under penalty of death. Is that also clear?"

Onigumo lowered his eyes in submission.

"Let us walk." Sesshoumaru strode the rest of the way, not even questioning whether Onigumo would follow.

He entered the fortress, guards and chattel alike bowing to their most gracious lord. He walked by, his notice and attention on matters beyond the attendance of his servants. An ugly green youkai ran up screeching, "Sesshoumaru-sama! Welcome back!"

Sesshoumaru stepped over the toady youkai and looked to his ward. She smiled a toothy smile. "Sesshoumaru-sama! You are back. Look, Rin picked these flowers just this morning."

Sesshoumaru looked down at the delicate weeds, nearly sniffing with disdain. He frowned and picked the weeds from Rin's hands. The words felt strange in his mouth – he did not know the last time he had ever uttered the distasteful phrase. "Thank you, Rin."

Rin did not seem to realize the significance of the moment. She smiled and said, "Rin likes picking flowers for Sesshoumaru-sama!" She turned to leave, but Sesshoumaru stayed her.

"Rin. Do not go near this man unless I tell you to." He gestured to Onigumo. "Is that understood? I will not tolerate ignorance of my command."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

She skipped away happily. "Jaken-sama! Let's go pick more flowers! Rin will make you a pretty crown." She was also oblivious to the torture she was putting the green toad youkai through.

* * *

AN: It was SUPPOSED to be a one-shot. It was SUPPOSED to stay with Sesshoumaru only. It was NOT supposed to take turns like this. Now I've opened too many cans of worms to pull off a one-shot. Ugh, sorry. This is going to be VERY slow going. I'm a slow writer as it is...anyway. Read and review. Please. 


	2. Chapter One: Fading Winter

**Title:** Careful Concern  
**Chapter One** – Fading Winter  
**Author:** Ashika  
**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I don't own this. Would I be writing fanfiction if I did? If I were making a profit, would I be posting it on this free site? No.

* * *

Seasons passed and Sesshoumaru took no notice. Day to day affairs melded his days together. No longer interested in acquiring more territory, he turned his attention to the uniting of the supreme Japanese realm.

He spent years dedicated to this union – his only indication of passed time was the perpetual aging of his little Rin. It seemed strange to him that every time he looked at her, she had grown a little more mature. Her face lost its childish look – she had never had 'baby fat' – and her interest moved from flowers to boys with flowers.

Her clothing needed to be washed less often and she began to wear more expensive kimonos, not that Sesshoumaru noticed the price. He had enough wealth to buy her the entire silkworm population if he so wished.

He looked again and she was surrounded by young males, sniffing about her like mutts to a purebred bitch. She accepted their attention graciously and flirtatiously. She obviously had no worries, Sesshoumaru would merely growl at a misbehaving boy and said boy would scurry off making excuses about being late for supper.

The ever loyal retainer, Jaken, watched over the maturing young lady with a fastidiousness that belied his earlier dislike. Sesshoumaru found this amusing and assigned Jaken to watch her at all times. Jaken didn't seem to mind.

Sesshoumaru turned back to his affairs and strangely, when he turned his attention to Rin again she was fully grown. She was a woman. Her eyes were bright and strangely colored with their newfound wisdom. The mutts became men and Jaken grew ever older.

And then he remembered someone he had forgotten. The man he had salvaged from the wreck of the final battle with Naraku. The man named Onigumo.

Sesshoumaru called to his guards. He told them to bring the man called Onigumo.

Onigumo came to him looking like a man. The broken and sobbing figure this Sesshoumaru had saved was no more. Onigumo looked proud and, maybe a little, happy. And he looked no older than he had the day Sesshoumaru had healed his wounds.

Neither did Sesshoumaru, but Sesshoumaru was not a human. Sesshoumaru cocked his head to the side and his emotionless face showed no emotion. Inside his mind, though, was churning questions and theories.

"Do you know why you have not aged?" Sesshoumaru was proud, but he was not above asking such a simple question.

"No, I do not." Onigumo continued to stand with pride. It was not a pride in himself. It was a pride of finally making amends with his past and a pride in the great lord who had saved him.

Sesshoumaru considered Onigumo's answer before dismissing him. "Very well, if you do come to understand why you have not aged, come to see me."

Onigumo nodded and turned to leave. He paused and asked a simple question. "Am I able to go near your ward?"

Sesshoumaru did not look up from his work and his reply was swift and merciless. "Do so and die."

Onigumo merely bowed his head in acceptance and left.

The sun continued to rise and set in the land of the rising sun and Sesshoumaru never aged.

* * *

"Good job, Kagome! It's amazing that you've managed to come out third in the class, especially with all your illnesses." Yuka was a dear girl, but it could be said that she was rather…gullible.

"Thanks, Yuka. I never thought I'd do so well either." Kagome grinned at her friend, inwardly thankful that all of her modern day friends were as gullible as Yuka. It seemed a little strange to Kagome that no one had ever questioned her illnesses. In fact, it also seemed strange that no one had even asked who her doctor was.

But Kagome wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth. And after a 'miraculous recovery', she was able to return to school on a full-time basis. Her only concession to illness was her daily trip to the psychiatrist's office. Her friends did not question this – anyone with as much sickness and trauma as Kagome had to have some problems.

And her ex-boyfriend! Yuka and the girls were all secretly glad that Kagome had broken up with him. She hadn't ever really talked about it, but when she did she sounded like an abused girlfriend. She sounded like a girl who made excuses for her boyfriend, said it was her own fault – a girl who 'loved' her boyfriend too much to rat him out. Eri had wanted them to take this to the police, but Yuka convinced her not to say anything.

Kagome had been really depressed for a long time – the girls thought it was because of the break-up – and Kagome had attempted to move on. The well had sealed itself and Kagome, having come back to the future for the last time, had broken her left wrist landing in non-time-bending well for the fourteenth time.

Kagome cried for two days straight before she got sick. After going out and arguing with the well for two hours she gave up and went back to bed and slept. Her mother looked in on her sleeping form and whispered to her only daughter, "I love you. Things will look better in the morning."

When Kagome woke, she felt oddly refreshed and her depression had lifted slightly. She went to school that day and slowly but surely began to return to the day-to-day life of the modern world.

Some days she wondered what had happened to her friends. She hadn't stayed for long after the Shikon had been completed, never considered for a moment that she wouldn't be able to return. As it had become second nature, she hopped into the still-time-traveling well and never got back.

"We're supposed to meet the others at Wacdonalds. A last week of secondary school celebration, so hurry up!" Yuka was half a block ahead of her and jerked Kagome out of her nostalgia. Kagome smiled at her closest friend and wondered why she had such good friends, even if they weren't the most intelligent.

"I'll race you!"

Yuka readily agreed.

"One-two…" Kagome took those two counts to catch up to Yuki before taking off like an arrow. She looked back at Yuka with a wink.

Yuka ran after her yelling, "Not fair, Kagome!"

Life was rarely fair, this Kagome knew. But Kagome took every advantage she could and she laughed.

* * *

Onigumo's restraining order was lifted the summer of Rin's twenty-seventh year.

Sesshoumaru found himself perplexed that summer. For all that Rin was a lovely young woman - no man had ever taken her heart. This was, of course, not in the literal sense.

And on that note, Sesshoumaru thought about the minions of the former Naraku for the first time in twenty-one years. These years, though a long time to a mere human, were no time at all in the youkai's immortal life span.

He wondered about the red-eyed wind witch and her conniving ways. She had once complained of not having a heart. That she had lost her heart. Had she found it when Naraku had been destroyed? Or did Onigumo, in his ignorance, still hold the heart?

Sesshoumaru could only assume that Kagura had found her heart. She was not the type to have let anyone stand between her and her possessions - especially not a now human Onigumo.

Sesshoumaru wondered about the young cohort, Kanna. She had seemed extensively bland. Her aura had been one of a hole - an all-consuming white hole. He last saw the girl kneeling by the shards of a mirror. In a strange sort of way, he felt pity for the detachments of what had once been Naraku.

They had been victims of their 'father's' sins. Sesshoumaru understood that some people believed that the sins of the father were the sins of the son, but he quite definitely knew better. This Sesshoumaru would never be caught dead with a human mate. Anyone who thought they could accuse the Great Taiyoukai of the West of such blasphemy were long slaughtered and food for worms.

On this day of odd remembrance Sesshoumaru came to a realization. He had been punishing Onigumo for a sin that had long been paid for. While in the body of Naraku he had lusted even for the mud and dirt of a miko long dead. He had lusted for a life that had been stolen from him, even as he deserved such death. And Naraku had enslaved and debased Onigumo time and time again.

Naraku had thought himself above the pitiful human Onigumo, never realizing that he was nothing without Onigumo.

Sesshoumaru smirked at such incompetence.

It was with this realization that he decided that Onigumo had served his penance. Sesshoumaru called Onigumo to his office.

"You may approach my ward."

Onigumo trembled with gratitude, understanding the significance of such a command. He knelt and prostrated himself before the mighty Taiyoukai; his tears were held back by sheer force of will.

"My lord is most gracious. My gratitude is never-ending."

Sesshoumaru inclined his head as was proper. He said nothing for a moment, contemplating the ex-hanyou's still youthful countenance. "Have you found the reason for your youth?"

Still prostrated, Onigumo lowered his head further. "I am sorry, my lord. No I have not."

Sesshoumaru blinked slowly. "Very well, you are dismissed."

Sesshoumaru, thinking back to the detachments, wondered where they were.

* * *

Kagome loved track and field. After spending weeks walking the lengths of Japan she was now unable to find another way to express her love of walking but in track and field. True, running wasn't really walking, but it was close enough. And it kept her in great shape.

Archery was something she was extremely skilled and talented at, for obvious reasons, but she could never bring herself to enter into any competitions. It just brought back too many memories.

Now at Tokyo University she majored in Cultural Anthropology with a minor in Sociology. At one time she had considered becoming a doctor. Of course, at one time she had been able to travel through time. Such endeavors hurt too much. The pain, though faded, was still there.

"Higurashi-san! Wait up!" Kagome took a deep breath and turned to the ever persistent Hojo. She wondered what it was that made him continue to pursue her. He had become a constant in her life, even from the time she was just sixteen and beginning her travels in the Sengoku Jedai. Kagome wondered if it would hurt to lose him as a suitor. Though she never really intended on accepting him, he was pleasant company.

"Glad I caught up with you. Did you finish the essay on the moon princess for mythology?" He really was such a sweet guy. He just needed to find the right girl. Too bad Kagome didn't know who that girl was.

"Yeah, it was really interesting. Did you finish yours?" He looked at her with an eerie amount of adoration. Was he starting to drool?

"Yup, I just can't believe it ended like that." Perhaps it was just sweat. She hoped it was sweat.

"Well, it happened hundreds of years ago. Maybe it got misinterpreted along the way."

"You think so? She got trapped in a mirror. Didn't we go over this in secondary, one year?" Yes, they had. It had brought about a terrible bout of irony and the meeting of Hojo's ancestor.

"Yeah, in any case, the stupid witch deserved it."

Hojo sent her a strange look. "She was trapped. It wasn't exactly her fault."

"I guess not." Kagome frowned and kept her personal thoughts inward. It wasn't Hojo's fault she had met the stupid witch in person. And that said witch had tried to kill her.

"In any case, I think the professor said that we'd be having a guest speaker today. He's supposed to be some kind of expert on the Sengoku Jedai." Kagome inwardly smirked. If anyone was an expert, it would be her. She wondered who the so-called expert would be.

They walked into the classroom and took their customary seats.

The old professor smiled - his moustache twitching as he announced the guest speaker, "Class, please welcome our special guest, Gumo Oriki-san."

Kagome felt her face pale and her body being to tremble. "Onigumo," she whispered. The smiling face of the mysteriously eternally young Onigumo looked up and stared Kagome straight in the eye.

He tilted his head to the side and amidst the general welcome he mouthed, "Miko."

**

* * *

AN: So I finally figured out a little bit where this is going. Thank god. I was so annoyed. Basically the problem was that I had some real life problems that kept me from writing. And then I was just so depressed that I didn't want to write. Incidentally, when I finally wanted to write, I couldn't remember what I was doing with this fic. Very unfortunate. Of course, I think this is probably some of my best work. I realize that it doesn't seem like it could be a Kagome/Sesshoumaru pairing,**

I mean…they haven't even met since the final battle. Twenty-one years have passed in Sesshy's life! He's just barely thinking about Kagura and Kanna! Well, it's hardly a surprise that he hasn't spared a second thought for Kagome. She bore very little significance in his life, other than killing Naraku.

We have to remember that Sesshoumaru has lived for probably at least 500 years before Onigumo even met Kikyo. Naraku, while annoying, was probably insignificant to Sesshoumaru. Therefore, why should he care about the miko who defeated him? He shouldn't. And thus, he doesn't. But don't worry, to anyone who thinks I'm going to pair Kagome with Onigumo, even for a moment. Not going to happen. I have big plans for Onigumo.

And just for the record, Onigumo's present day name would be Oriki Gumo in 'normal' standards. But, remember, in Japan they introduce people with the last name first. So Gumo Oriki it is. And if anybody cares…it's pronounced: GOO-mo Ore-EEK-ee.

I rant a lot. You've probably stopped reading by now. So, of course, now: the review responses.But first:** a general thank you to everyone who read this, even if you didn't review.**

**Kagamoesiun: **Well, the answer for Sesshoumaru's revival of Onigumo is pretty simple. But if you don't know it yet, I can't tell you. If you're still confused in a few chapters, I'll tell you. And as I said in my ridiculously long rant, Sesshoumaru and Kagome will get together. Sesshoumaru is evolving even as we speak.

**TeenDream13: **Thanks! I'm very flattered. I wasn't aware that I warranted fans, let alone loyal fans. I have to tell you, my other work is just horrible. But I keep plodding onwards, because I continue to see improvements in myself. That's a good thing. I think. :P

**RaistlinofMetallica: **I haven't talked to you much lately. I should work on that. Thanks for the support. And the pics. I love them. Kami-sama desu!

**ComplicatedTears: **Thank you for noticing. I went back and read it, and found I DID have some mistakes. But, they were barely noticeable. Still…I would have preferred to have none. But I guess no one noticed. Hehehe, good for me then.

**Aislin Oriel: **And, as you can see, I have managed to continue. I'm strangely inspired, so I will probably (though I make no promises) be out with another chapter soon. Soon in a general sense. Soon wouldn't mean tomorrow. But it could!


End file.
